Coulrophobic
by TheySeeMeRollin'TheyHatin
Summary: James is coulrophobic  fear of clowns  because of something that happened at a carnival. Read & Review please! I'll update soon! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

Coulrophobia

**A/N : So many fact accounts on twitter claims that James is afraid of clowns, so this popped into my weird mind xD**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer : BTR not mine. I can only dream. :( **

_Coulrophobia. The fear of clowns._

**Line break**

**-10 years ago-**

"Knock Knock!"

"Yes? Who is it?" Mrs. Diamond asked the person at the door.

"Carlos! Is James here?" Carlos replied.

"Hey Carlos! Be right there!" James said, running to the door and opened it to meet his cute & hyper, Latino friend.

"Hey James, James! Guess what I got? Eh? Guess! Guess!" Carlos cried happily at James.

"Hmm…. Child Cuda Hairspray for me?" James replied excitedly.

"No. Something better!" Carlos said, eyes glimmering in happiness.

"I have no idea then… Tell me please!" James replied sensing the huge amount of excitement in Carlos' voice.

"See? SEE?" Carlos literally screamed into James' face while holding 4 tickets to the new carnival in Minnesota.

"Oh my gosh! Where'd you get them?" James' cried in awe as he stared at the 4 precious tickets to an award winning carnival, which was very popular. Everyone was dying to get tickets to enter.

"My momma got them from a contest! Let's go with Kendall and Logan too!" Carlos said, while beaming with happiness.

"SWEET!" James shouted.

"Meet at my house tomorrow at 12 ok?" Carlos said before running of to Kendall then to Logan's house to share the news.

"Ok!" James shouted to Carlos.

Line Break!

**-Next Day-**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Carlos asked for the 100th time.

"No, but soon!" Mrs. Garcia replied. She was dropping off the boys at the carnival and once their ready to go home, she instructed Carlos to call her to pick them up.

"We're here!" They 4 young boys shouted happily in the car.

**Line break.**

_**Later did they know that something terrible would happened to James…**_

**A/N: So, so, review please! No hate, I got to go soon cause of my dad. Be back tomorrow or something ok?**

**Love Jamie.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2  Only James can enter

Upon reaching the carnival, Carlos literally dragged his 3 best buds to the haunted house.

"Fearless! We are fearless! Let's go in!" An excited, 8 year old Carlos stood in the line.

Finally, the reached the entrance. The man standing at the entrance blocked the 4 boys from entering. He took each one's height.

"Sorry little boys, you guys are too short." The man said.

As the 4 of them turned around to leave, the man called them back.

"You there," He pointed to James. "You, and only you can enter. You can go in, you were just tall enough."

"Aww! Why can't I?" Kendall whined, because he was nearly as tall as James.

"Sorry dude, eat more food and drink more milk and wait patiently, you'll grow." The man said before allowing James to pass through the haunted house's entrance.

"Aww… Hey James! Pass through and tell us everything ok?" Kendall shouted to James before James turned into the dark cave-like place.

"Let's get some corndogs, we'll have to wait for James to come out…" Carlos said sadly because he was too short before the thought of delicious corndogs made him all happy again.

**Derp. Next chapter coming in about 30mins or so… A double update I guess :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Unsightly Sights

Chapter 3 – Skeletons, cannibals, doctors.

**James' POV**

As I walked into the dark, dark area, only neon-lighted signs lead the way.

I saw a wooden door, neon signs stated : "Push open this door upon reaching." I pushed. "Creeeeeeeak!" The door made a loud creaking sound, which echoed repeatedly, causing my hair to stand.

"James isn't a baby! He's already tall enough to enter!" I whispered to myself, finding myself slowly calming down.

I walked into this huge area, dimly lighted.

"Shk, shk, shk…" I turned around to see a man with a bloody apron grinding his butcher knife on to this stone thing that make knifes sharper.

I watched the man, after a while, he walked towards me.

"Hehehe…" He laughed.

"NO! NO! DON'T KILL ME!" A lady's voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a human being tied up.

He stabbed her legs, arms before cutting her leg off.

He then stabbed her chest, leaving her to die.

He began making a fire and cooked her meat, chewed it.

Obviously, I knew it was only acting, but it still scared me.

I then saw another neon sign.

It said : "You survived watching a human eat human. The next door awaits…"

I pushed it, leading me to a corridor filled with skeletons.

I walked pass some, when suddenly, it popped up.

The skeletons popped out, in front of me!

Quickly, I ran to the other door at the end of the corridor, pushing the door open.

-Doctors room-

I walked into this white room filled with beds.

Some with bodies, some without.

I walked past some beds when suddenly one bed started shaking rapidly.

Then a leg popped up under the sheets.

I screamed when the blanket fell off, showing me a dead, disfigured body.

Then a mechanical wheelchair wheeled itself out from the side.

On it, a body was stabbed with a LOT of needles, injection thingys. (1)

And another mechanical nurse stepped up, holding a bunch of drugs.

And then it stopped.

All the mechanical-powered robot things stopped and turn to face me.

The patients all were begging to be released from this hell.

The nurses & doctors were laughing darkly, holding surgical saws, needles, and drugs.

The were slowly walking up to me, creeping me out.

I looked left and right frantically, then I spotted the door.

The door written with : "Clowns."

Wanting to escape this evil, miserable place, I ran at breakneck speed, pushed to door open and tumbled onto the floor of a colourful carnival.

My eyes widen. The sight beyond me was… Pure disgusting.

**A/N : Derp. I cant make it long… :(**

**some references to Detective Conan volume… idk… 71? Yup.**

**Review please! Tell me if its scary or not!**

**GTG, **

**Love Jamie :)**

**Bye guys! **


End file.
